The Death Surgeon's Son
by LunellStar
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**The Death Surgeon's Son**

Summary:

Years had passed since the treasure One Piece had been found and the Great War with the World Government had been fought. Many of the pirates and marines had carried on with their lives. Some have even settled down with families of their own. But what had become of the Surgeon of Death? Join Law as he experiences parenthood as well as discover what kind of child Law's kid is.

Notes:

This story will contain OC's such as Law's son, Shinichi Trafalagar, and Luffy's son, Monkey D Ace Jr (as well as any other OC's I plan to introduce). I also want to add that in this tale, Trafalgar and Luffy find out that they are step brothers and that their father is the Revolutionist, Monkey D Dragon. So lots of bonding between the two families (much to Law's despair xD)

Prologue:

Law enjoyed his space.

It wasn't that he was antisocial, he just didn't like being particularly too close with people, especially those who get on his last nerves. That's why he was currently trying to bite down the stream of curses that threatened to come out of his mouth towards the source of his annoyance. Since the minute he and his crew had landed on Sabaody Arc, the Straw Hat Captain had been on his tail, asking him a bunch of absurd questions (the most ridiculous ones were whether or not Bepo pooped), constantly begging to stop at the drift shops to buy food, and referring to him as "Traff-niichan".

Yes, nii-chan.

A little before the Great War, Law and Luffy ran into Dragon, who revealed that the two of them were step-siblings. Much to Law's luck, this revelation only made Luffy a constant itch on Law's side. It was almost impossible to not run into him no matter what island he went to. Who knew Luffy could be so clingy? Then again, it could be because of the loss of the man who Luffy revered as his brother, had long been dead. Though Captain of the Hearts Pirates doubted that he was a replacement for Ace, he could easily read the fear of loss in Luffy's eyes whenever they'd see each other and that because of that fear, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the older brother he never knew he had.

So even though being around the Straw Hat gave him migraines, Law tolerated his presence.

"Neh, Traff-niichan," Luffy spoke up as he walked alongside the Death Surgeon.

"If you're going to ask me for meat again, I told you before that the answer is _**NO**_" replied Law, making clear emphasis on his answer. Luffy only laughed in reply.

"Hahaha, no no, not about that!" he beamed amiably "I was gonna ask about Yukime"

Yukime was Law's childhood friend, when he had been adopted into the Donquixote Doflamingo family and lived in Dressrosa. However they weren't good friends in the beginning. Yukime's father was one of Doflamingo's underground business partners. As such, the two grown-ups had decided to get the two children engaged so that their businesses would merge and become larger. That didn't settle well with Law and Yukime. They would constantly be at each other's throats whenever they even spotted one another. Yukime was a tough and independent girl, who didn't like to be bossed around and preferred to die rather than wear anything girly. Though she was the youngest of her family, she was the strongest amongst her siblings and would even teach martial arts to all those who went to their family's dojo. Law was quiet and reserved, but he was also cunning and always got the last word (no matter what). Because of their personalities and stubbornness, the two would always clash.

It wasn't until the death of Yukime's father did their relationship take to a different route. The loss of the girl's father took a toll on her; her once prideful spirit and energy faded. She pushed everyone away; enclosing herself within her room, rarely leaving other than to go to school and to eat. Yukime's mother was grieved by her actions, having no idea what she could do to bring a smile on her daughter's face again. News of the family's loss arrived to Doflamingo's attention, as he suggested letting the girl stay at his palace so she may get away from everything that reminded her of her father and try to get back on her feet. The family thought about this and found that Doflamingo's suggestion was good. Packing her things, Yukime's family sent her off to Dressrosa.

When Law heard of Doflamingo's plans to let the girl stay in the palace, he wasn't all up for it. But the minute the girl came to the door, he was completely taken off guard. The girl he once knew was replaced with this quiet, humbled one. Even when he did something he knew the old Yukime would be pissed at him for, she didn't react in the slightest. She'd only apologize if she felt responsible or dismiss herself to her room.

It annoyed him to no end. As a result, Law decided to do all he could to make the girl feel better so they could get back to the way things were before. Little did he know that as he tried getting to know her better and did everything possible to cheer her up, that he'd end up falling for the girl. Whenever she'd get scared and run to his room because she had a nightmare, or when something reminded her of her deceased father, or whenever something made her laugh, Law felt his heart tighten. He couldn't be calm around her. Without his intention, Yukime became the very thing that constantly filled up his mind.

He wasn't alone in his feelings though. Yukime felt a special love for the raven-haired boy. She couldn't be without him for too long. The two became inseparable. Yet they were too embarrassed to admit their feelings.

Before Law turned 18 and became a pirate though, he vowed he'd come back for Yukime once he became a great pirate. She in turn agreed and waited for him. Though they were far away from each other, they kept each other close through letters and phone calls. Law had given her a den den mushi so they can communicate. His ties with Yukime at Dressrosa were most useful when he decided to go against Doflamingo as well as the Four Emperors. Yukime would retrieve any information she could and would send it to Law. Sadly, Doflamingo figured out their plans and banished Yukime to an island in the snowy regions. Furious, Law advanced his plans against Doflamingo. Though he regretted his partnership with Luffy, he was able to take down Doflamingo and figure out the place Doflamingo sent Yukime.

When he found her, Law almost panicked when he found out she was unconscious in a hospital. The doctor of the snowy island informed him that during one scavenging night; Yukime had gone too far into the forest and had disappeared. After 3 weeks of long search, they finally found her and brought her back to the hospital.

Law gave the doctor his thanks before taking Yukime in his arms and heading towards his submarine. When she woke up, she easily recognized him. She seemed well enough, just as the doctor had said, but when Law asked her about the night she got lost, Yukime would give him a long-distant stare before shaking her head and saying that she couldn't remember anything. Law didn't like that answer, but he let it slide. He was just glad to have her back.

"She's doing well. She's recovered most of the energy she lost during the incident. Though despite her position, she can still throw a punch that can knock anyone off their feet" Law remembered when he teased her during one of her walking exercises, saying that a girl as frail as her could hardly be considered a threat, not like when she was a young girl. It took four weeks before Law could lift his arm without feeling any pain.

"_shishishishi, _Yukime sounds a lot like Nami!" inquired Luffy. Law only nodded in reply. Both women were rather strong, though the only difference between them is that Nami expressed her feminem beauty more than Yukime (though that didn't make Yukime any less beautiful in Law's mind). Plus, Yukime was more honest and caring than Nami. She had the ability to bring everyone's attention to her with just a simple smile on her face.

"Speaking of which, how is she and the rest of your crew doing?"

"Oh, they are all good!" answered Luffy "Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook are currently revisiting their hometowns and families. Sanji is opening his restaurant on the All Blue, and Zoro, Robin, and Franky are still adventuring!"

"And the reason you're not with them?" asked Law, curious as to how the captain didn't join his nakama on their journeys

"I want them to have fun on their own too. I feel they should get to have their own journeys as well. Besides, it's not like we won't see each other again" Luffy replied, all the while his smile never left his face.

"I see…"mumbled the older step-sibling

"Oh, by the way, I'm gonna meet up with Rayleigh a little while from now, so I'll be heading to his place now" after saying their goodbye's and promising to meet up at the docks (Luffy gave him no choice on the matter), the two went their own ways. Relieved to finally be alone, Law strolled back to his team and ship. When he got there, he found Bepo, Jean Bart, Penguin, and Shachi playing cards (Bepo was accusing Jean Bart of cheating, since Jean Bart was winning). The rest of the crew was either still in town shopping or at some tavern. Feeling tiredness fill his body, Law decided it was best to head straight to his room and go to sleep. Just as he had reached his room and let his head fall on the pillow, he heard someone knocking on his door. Growling in dissatisfaction, Law got up to answer the door. He was about to yell at whoever it was that was standing outside the door, when he realized that it was none other than Yukime.

Her violet eyes took in his aura and presence before making an answer

"Ah, looks like I woke you up at a bad time, cranky-pants!" she smiled teasingly

"Hn" he grunted before turning back to his bed. Though he didn't close the door on her, which meant it was okay for Yukime to enter.

"So how was your day with your younger brother?" questioned Yukime, only to get a glare from Law in response. She couldn't help but giggle though. Law's glares had no affect on her, seeing as she practically knew the man well enough to know when he was threatening or not. And most of the time, she was the last thing he'd ever touch violently.

"That bad huh?" Yukime replied before running her hand soothingly in the mess of black hair.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it" Law answered as he dismissed the topic once again. Though most of the reason was because he really didn't want to think about it at the moment, it was also because the delicate movements Yukime made with her hand was causing the rather large headache he had before disappear.

"Alright then, fair enough."decided Yukime, knowing that the doctor was obviously too tired.

"Hm…" Law purred before allowing himself to fall asleep. Yukime only continued her ministrations, while observing the now calm features on Law's face.

"He's much cuter when he's asleep" Yukime chuckled as she watched the raven-haired man's chest rise and fall in his sleep. Placing a hand on her belly, she smiled fondly.

"I guess we'll have to break the news to him after he wakes up, ne?"

….

End of Prologue

Sorry that this chapter was so long, but next chapter will be shorter. Thanks to all who took their time to read this u.u


	2. Chapter 1

**The Death Surgeon's Son**

Summary:

Years had passed since the treasure One Piece had been found and the Great War with the World Government had been fought. Many of the pirates and marines had carried on with their lives. Some have even settled down with families of their own. But what had become of the Surgeon of Death? Join Law as he experiences parenthood as well as discover what kind of child Law's kid is.

Notes:

Yukime gives Law some news, and annoys the living heck out of him as she does XD

Chapter 1: Shocking News

Law just stared incredulously at Yukime. He had been processing over and over the news she had just told him. After 5 minutes of thinking, he was still confused.

"Yukime, explain."

Said violet-eyed girl only titled her head in confusion. "What are you talking about Law? I just did."

"You still haven't explained since when this happened" Law responded

"Well, remember when I had finally been able to walk without the crotches and while the crew was gone, you decided that you should 'reward' m—"

"Yes, yes. I remember that day quite clear" Law interrupted her before she could elaborate. Honestly, she just liked messing with him, even at a serious time like this.

"I meant how many weeks did it take for you to notice?" The Death Surgeon hoped she would give him an appropriate answer.

"About 3 weeks ago" answered Yukime truthfully. Law just glared at her with a face that read _"You couldn't have said that before!" _

"Still, that's not possible." The Heart's Pirate replied, which made Yukime frown.

"I've been throwing up for the whole first week; My menstrual cycle, which should have started last week, never came; and I took several pregnancy tests, all of which resulted in positive" she answered, looking at the Surgeon dead in the eye while looking completely serious.

Law sighed; if she was looking him in the eye, there was no way to believe that she's lying.

"Yukime, your sterile. I tested you to make sure." Yukime pouted at him.

"But Law, I'm not making this up! I know I'm pregnant, I have no doubt in that!"

"How can you be so sure though? It's only been a few weeks." Law didn't want to raise any of their hopes up, especially if there's a chance that the pregnancy tests are wrong. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't that he hated kids. It's just that with him being a pirate and everything else that resulted in the Great War, what time did he have to think about having a family? Though he would admit he thought about it every now and then once the war was over and he was reunited with Yukime. But as he said, Yukime _**was**_ sterile. How could she suddenly be pregnant?

"Even so, I know I am" Yukime replied stubbornly, crossing her arms and giving a small puppy pout. In this state, she looked like a rebellious child.

"_I guess there still a bit of old Yukime in her" _Law thought as he smirked at his child-like lover.

"I just don't want to see you become so optimistic and find that you set your hopes so high for nothing" Law answered. The girl in front of him though, only looked at him sadly.

"Or..are you trying to tell you don't love me because I'm pregnant?..." Yukime asked as she huddled miserably against her legs.

Law only snorted.

"Baka…" he reached over and stroked her hair with his hand. "I just didn't want to raise our hopes up if it's not true, it doesn't mean I love you any less" the violet-eyed girl blushed at the last words. It was rare to hear the words "I love you" out of Trafalgar Law's mouth.

"Honestly, you can be a child sometimes. How are you going to be able to raise a kid if you can't act properly as an adult?" Law teased the girl, making her puff her cheeks in anger.

"I'm not a child!" she fumed before tackling the man.

"And this is how you want to prove it? By having a temper-tantrum?" he asked in an unamused tone.

"SHUT UP!"

As he continued to tease her and make her mad, a part of Law was….content.

Even with a 1 in a million chance that they could have a kid, it didn't mean he had to doubt it completely? After all, the same was said about finding One Piece.

So maybe…even he can room for hope…

…

Just wanted to write some cute and funny fluff. I'll try to do better though, I'm not that satisfied with my writing


End file.
